


Cutting You Into Stars

by Matloc



Series: The emperor's return [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, I'm so sorry, M/M, What is Romance, don't quote Shakespeare at your date kids, failed metaphors, fancy bookstores, for the ending, ft. Shakespeare, oreshi - Freeform, what is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko learns that he doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body, meanwhile Akashi quotes Shakespeare from memory. Post Winter Cup, bookstore date!, cliffhanger ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting You Into Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a really, really hard time believing that Akachin’s ditching school (unless it’s winter vaca, timelines what are they) to stay in Tokyo just so he can play streetball against a bunch of dudes with names like fucking Jabberwocky. Canon or not I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT NOPE so I’m just gonna delude myself into believing that Bakashi’s only staying around so he can tap dat Kuroko butt mmmhmm.
> 
> LOL WHERE IN TOKYO DOES KUROCHIN EVEN LIVE EXACTLY BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW DEM DATING SPOTS HELLOOOOooo
> 
> More importantly, it's reaaally hard to use light, star, sun etc analogies based outside of the meta, because the fucking story's all about shadow and light and uRGHHHH MY METAPHORS UR RUINING THEM FUJIMAKI-SENSEI

** Cutting You Into Stars **

 

It had been a peculiar choice for a date apparently, as Momoi-san would later yell at him, but Kuroko wasn’t even clear on what constituted a date. Books supplied little help to the blue-haired boy because the genres he’d traversed didn’t encroach on any cynosure of romance, and he wasn’t ready to alter his taste in literature just to impress a certain redhead.

As he was entertaining that train of thought, one glance at his bookshelf lit up a lightbulb inside his brain, and that’s how he found himself walking into a well-known bookstore, with Akashi in tow. It was the biggest store in the city, almost a mammoth in its voluminous collection of books that were restocked with fresh titles every week, hence attracting a constant and ever-growing crowd of bookworms and tourists throughout the year.

Its popularity amongst tourists came with the beautifully unique architecture of the building. It was a massive, three-storied Gothic edifice, imposing in its foreign and historic design, standing out as a glaring contrast to the modernized frameworks that dotted the affluent parts of Tokyo. The store had its own reading room, which was arranged into miniature balconies overlooking the place, to grant a private haven to those looking for peace and quiet. [1]

Normally, Kuroko would have deemed such a place too gaudy and populated for his taste, but one look at the opulent display of books, boasting even the rarest of collections, had his feet dragging him into the luxurious establishment like iron to a magnet.

Needless to say, offering the private comfort of theatre balconies, the bookstore had become one of his favorite places to frequent.

It seemed Kuroko wasn’t alone in his hobby, however. His crimson-eyed companion was the one leading the way, the throng of bibliophiles seamlessly parting along his long strides, in semblance to a king and his subjects.

In the times they’ve spent alone, the shorter boy was at least subconsciously aware of Akashi’s domineering presence, but today was one of the many examples that showed he shone brightest when he was amongst a crowd. It never failed to amaze Kuroko what the redhead could effortlessly do to an unknowing mob, regardless of whether or not the name Akashi Seijūrō was known to these people.

Said person guided Kuroko around with the kind of ease that only came with days upon days of exploration, leading him to believe that this indeed was not the first time for either of them. That was definitely a good thing.

He could certainly see them dropping by here several more times in the future.

….

“Ah, _Kokoro_ , a timeless classic. One of my favorites.” Akashi gestured to the book in his companion’s hands. They were looking for books to fill up Kuroko’s shelf with, ambling around the store until they had reached the Fiction section.

“Likewise,” the shorter boy bent down to put the book back in its original place. “Although I find that comment very unusual coming from someone like Akashi-kun.”

“Oh?” the redhead grew interested, “What do you propose is more suitable to my tastes, then?”

Kuroko paused in thought, before turning around to the Non-Fiction section behind him, momentarily surveying the collection before pulling out a thick, black book. He handed it to the redhead, ignoring the spark that ran up his veins when their fingers brushed.

Akashi blinked as he looked down at the copy of _The Art of War_ [2] resting in his hands. “Interesting.”

Kuroko had already gone back to perusing the bookshelves; two books in hand, he kept looking for one more to take home. He was in the Classics section now, thinking back to his earlier musings about expanding his repertoire of literary knowledge. Just then he came across a familiar name.

_Shakespeare…_ He was thumbing the spine of the book, deep in thought. Romance and tragedy, was it? Those two areas he definitely had never touched upon before.

A pale hand covering his vision snapped the boy out of his reverie. He looked around to find Akashi pulling out the book, before perusing the cover. “Romeo and Juliet. What an _unusual_ choice, Kuroko.” He smiled at the cover, gently tracing the name.

Kuroko said nothing, simply observing the redhead holding the book so gingerly, as if the thick paperback was made of glass.

“I must say, you’re quite remarkable, Kuroko,” the taller boy began, his voice betraying no sarcasm or criticism, “The moment you lost your ability as a shadow, you began shining instead.” The memories of the Winter Cup final stayed fresh in their minds as if it was only yesterday. “Reflecting the light of Seirin, supported by the entire team.”

Kuroko wanted to tell the other to stop talking to a book but then Akashi finally looked up, only to trap him under that hypnotic red gaze of his. All of a sudden Kuroko forgot how to speak.

“Or perhaps you’re a star,” Akashi smiled in that bewitching manner of his, and the blue-haired boy felt his breathing quicken, until the redhead’s next words completely stopped it.

_“And when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he shall make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."_ [3]

The words danced off his lips in a beautiful sinew of English poetry, and when they finally started to register into Kuroko’s head, the warmth that had been kindling itself in his chest rapidly spread out into the rest of his body, until he was sure that his face resembled a tomato.

Akashi-kun hadn't even opened the book! Did he seriously just recite it from memory alone?

Kuroko wanted to be impressed but his brain was currently short-circuiting.

It didn’t help that the redhead was smiling oh so fondly at him, and it made him feel light-headed because, again,  _this was Akashi who was smiling at him_ , and standing _so, so close_ that Kuroko believed that somebody had raised the temperature in the building since he kept feeling _hotter and hotter_.

And then there was this urge that crept up his body, this temptation to just reach up, lean in and just _forget_.

But the rational side of Kuroko couldn’t forget where they were, so he hastily turned away instead.

Not before meeting red eyes glowing with mirth, which made Kuroko realize that he might have just narrowly avoided getting into something that could have turned out to be very dangerous – for his sanity.

….

The private balcony truly offered a wondrous view of the whole store, but the pair of boys paid no notice to it as they immersed themselves into the world of books, sitting on the sofa that, today, seemed a tad too small to Kuroko, whose brain chose now as the best time to remind him that they were all alone in the box. They had hung out before, sure, but this had to be the first time they were alone like this, completely isolated from the rest of the world.

Sitting side by side, Kuroko grew increasingly aware of the other’s presence, his posture, his features, his scent, all of it enveloping the blue-haired boy like a veil, slowly pulling him towards the enigmatic wonder that was Akashi. He was having a hard time concentrating on Shakespeare, and it definitely wasn’t because of the heavy English words.

The only thing registering in his frazzled brain right now was the painfully small distance between the two boys, which could be so easily overcome if Kuroko just shifted a little. Just a little bit to the right, and _oh_.

A soft murmur right beside his ear interrupted his thoughts, “You are indeed an unusual one, Kuroko.”

Said boy pretended that the gust of warm air caressing his ear didn’t make him shiver.

“What you would have done, had I not returned, I wonder?” his voice was low, as if the question was meant for himself and not his blue-eyed companion.

Kuroko chose to answer anyway, “My aim wouldn’t have changed no matter whoever it was on the court that day. I played against Akashi-kun to show him my resolve, and I’d still planned to win even if you hadn’t come back.”

“And what motivates you to go so far for me, Kuroko?” it wasn’t a jab at himself or Kuroko, only an expression of simple curiosity.

“Whichever Akashi-kun you are, nobody would train so diligently at a sport they didn’t love.” Kuroko smiled, “I simply wanted to familiarize you with that feeling again.”

Red eyes narrowed in a frown, but it only made Akashi seem all the more alluring, “Your idealism is not something I can approve of, Kuroko.”

“Not idealism,” the pervasive warmth from before was back inside his stomach, burning stronger than ever before, as all his thoughts started to mold into a keen desire to just lean forward. _Just a little more_ , “Only faith.”

When had his voice dropped to a whisper?

“I see,” Akashi’s frown relaxed into an amused quirk of his lips, “I’ll allow it.” The redhead’s voice dropped an octave and it sent shivers down his spine. _Lean in, just a little bit more._

The books lay silently on the table, long forgotten.

A hand stretched out slowly to cup Kuroko’s cheek, fingers cold as ice, yet scorching every place they caressed. It was all he could do not to squirm in his seat.

“Kuroko.” The way Akashi had said his name, the way his breath intermingled with his own, hot, _so hot_ , burning away the chill of winter, and the way his pink lips curled as he stressed on each syllable – it was like the shorter boy was caught under a spell, because all he could think of was how those tantalizing lips would feel against his own.

Something inside Kuroko snapped and, in an instant, all his inhibitions came undone.

And so he dove in.

….

When he had first mentioned the bookstore to the redhead over the phone, the small, affectionate chuckle he’d been rewarded with was all the proof he needed to tell Momoi-san later on that it may have indeed been a peculiar choice for a dating spot.

But he definitely didn't regret it.

 

* * *

 

 

[1]The bookstore is totes an actual place IRL. Just look up El Ateneo. Prepare to be impressed! And let’s pretend it’s in Tokyo ok thanks

[2]What’s interesting to note is that, the author, Sun Tzu, never actively encouraged war. Kuroko knows that Oreshi, or even Bokushi for that matter, isn’t inherently evil or malicious.

[3]One of my favorite lines from R&J. Akashi’s basically calling Kurochin a super-hot mofo.

**Author's Note:**

> and the award for "shittiest ending" goes to...  
> really tho sorry I cut off at the best part lololol ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯
> 
> what do you mean that's not how it went in the canon and Kuroko's still a shadow hahaha I don't know what you're talking about /sweats nervously
> 
> For some reason Vector to The Heavens (Memoria) goes really well when you're trying to visualize the bookstore… or maybe it’s just me, haha.
> 
> Soooo... this came out pretty okay?? Aside from the cheesiness (really Akashi? quoting Shakespeare at Kuroko? PLSSS) I hope people are cool with my version of Kurochin, because I've read a lot of stuff (mostly doujins) where Kurobby's portrayed as this shy qt3.14, and believe me I love embarrassed!Kuro a lot, but whenever I try to get Kuroko to pull the "dame desu yo~ (/□＼*)・゜" card, he just goes lolnope.jpg at me. OTL
> 
> I'm still experimenting with Bakashi but Oreshi seems to be coming along fine. I should try my hand at Bokushi stories some day.
> 
> And this wasn't the lovey-dovey bookworm dorks date I wanted it to be and I JUST FEEL SO DISAPPOINTED, GDI KUROKO YOU'RE MOVING TOO SLOW /CRESYS  
> Therefore, I've decided that I'm definitely, 100% gonna write a fluffy labbu fic next time
> 
> Until then~ (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ


End file.
